


Home

by schneckle123



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cute, Davenzi, David - Freeform, Depression, M/M, Matteo - Freeform, Smoking, cuddeling, druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Where David goes home for the night but really Matteo is his home.(also Hans makes an appearance)





	Home

It was way past 2 am when David decided to turn the lights on in his room. He sat up in his bed, pulling the pillow Matteo had slept on a couple nights before, towards himself, inhaling the scent. He missed him, even though they were together a couple hours earlier, laying around at Matteo’s place. He pushed the covers away from himself, getting up and grabbing his phone off his desk and looking for Matteo’s number. He pressed call and waited.

Matteo was curled around his blanket, his naked back exposed to the open window and the cold night air. He shivered. His room still smelt like David. A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over, his eyes landing on the window. David had opened it before he left, to let some air in and Matteo had been too lazy to close it and now he was freezing. The pillow under his head started to vibrate, his hands lazily crawled under his head to retrieve the phone, a picture of David staring back at him. “hello?” he mumbled into the phone, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, he didn’t want to seem desperate. “Why are you still up?” A voice asked through the phone, “I miss you.” Matteo replied shrugging as though David would see it. “Can I come over?” David whispered into the phone, as though he was scared Matteo would say no. A smile spread across Matteo’s lips as he whispered a yes back into the phone.

“I’ll see you soon,” David replied before hanging up. David threw a couple of items into his bag before stripping out of his sweat pants and putting on some real clothes. He wrote a quick note to his sister before quietly opening the front door and slipping out. He pulled his backpack on and climbed onto his bike.

Matteo’s closed his eyes again as he rested his phone on his chest, waiting for it to ring, indicating that David was outside. He wanted to get up and clean a little, but really his body was exhausted. He wanted to make some food but again, he was so exhausted. He looked at the time on his phone. 2:23 am. He knew David would need about 20 minutes to get to his place, meaning he had to wait 20 minutes, alone, in his cold room. He looked for David’s name in his contacts but decided against calling him. Not like that would make him arrive any faster.

David pulled up outside of Matteo’s apartment complex, locking his bike up and pulling out his phone. He dialed Matteo’s number and looked up at his window. He saw a light turn on before hearing Matteo’s voice on the other end of the line. “Come to the door.” He mumbled and David nodded. He heard the buzz of the front door and pushed against it. He walked up the two flights of stairs before seeing Matteo already waiting at the open door. David smiled at the shirtless boy awaiting him.

Matteo looked at the boy approaching him and felt a weight being lifted off of him. He stepped from one foot to the other, wishing he would’ve put on some trousers instead of just standing there in his boxer shorts. “Na” David whispered taking Matteo into his arms. He felt heavy in his boyfriends’ embrace, but he felt safe and less cold and so he just let himself be held. “I missed you,” Matteo mumbled into David’s coat. The latter replied by taking Matteo’s face in his warm hands and pressing a kiss against his lips. “You’re freezing,” David noted, their lips mere millimeters apart. “So, let’s go inside and into bed.” Matteo sighed pulling the boy into the apartment. They quietly made their way into Matteo’s bedroom, closing the door silently. “Holy shit Matteo, it’s freezing in here. Why didn’t you close the window?” David shivered as he walked over and closed it. “I don’t know, you opened it and I didn’t wanna close it.” There was something so sad and desperate about the words that came out of Matteo’s mouth that David couldn’t help but take the boy into his arms once more.

“Let’s go to sleep,” David whispered, pulling Matteo to his bed. He gently pushed the boy onto his bed and told him to lay down while stripping off his coat, sweater, and trousers. “You should take your binder off to babe, it's not good to keep it on.” Matteo quietly explained, his eyes closed, not wanting to offend his boyfriend as it was a bit of a touchy subject. David nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

When David returned to the room, Matteo was sitting at the end of his bed, his eyes closed, his body shivering. “Hey” David mumbled, stepping between Matteo’s legs, letting his fingertips caress the top of Matteo’s cold shoulders. He felt hands on his back as Matteo pressed his face into David’s T-shirt. They stood there for a while, Matteo’s hands under the back of David’s shirt while David ran his hands through Matteo’s hair, making it messier than it already was. “I wish I could draw you right now.” David whispers into the room, his eyes closed as he pictured the two of them. He let out a quiet moan as Matteo’s hands made their way further up is back, his nails digging into David’s skin. He slowly lowered his head, meeting Matteo’s lips half way. The kiss was slow and loving leaving both boys breathless.

Matteo felt another shiver run up his spin as David’s hands gently trace figures onto his shoulders and upper back. He was still standing in between Matteo’s legs, they’re bodies as close as can be. But not close enough for Matteo as he stood up, resting his head on David’s shoulder, his naked chest pressed against his t-shirt clad one. He could feel David, all of him and it left him breathless. This was the man he loved. “You are so beautiful,” Matteo whispered; his voice barely audible. He moved his hands back under David’s shirt again, tracing figures onto his hips with his thumbs, before running his hands up his back, making David’s shirt rise up ever so slightly, high enough for Matteo to feel skin on skin. When Matteo’s hands reached David’s shoulders, their stomachs were fully touching and it made both of them shiver. Matteo could feel David’s hands at the top of his boxers, his fingers curling over the elastic, “not tonight” David whispered as he took a step away from his boyfriend, his hands leaving Matteo’s bottoms. Matteo didn’t let him go far, grabbing the other boy’s fingers and pulling him back into him. “Don’t go. Stay here.” Matteo pleaded as he curled himself into David’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” David replied. “You were so far away from me though,” Matteo whined, his arms snaking around David’s waist. “I’m sorry.” David laughed, his arms curling around Matteo’s neck. “Dance with me,” David whispered. “I’ll put some music on.” Matteo mumbled, not wanting to leave David but also not wanting to disappoint him. He uncurled himself from the other boy and waddled over to his computer, immediately feeling cold. Lucky for him, David left his hoodie on his desk and with one swift move, he pulled it over his head, letting himself drown in the scent. “Hey.” David laughed, wrapping around Matteo from behind. “Mine.” Matteo laughed, opening Spotify and looking for a song. He decided to go with Fragile by Cooper & Gatlin. He turned around in David’s arms looking at him with a smile. His hands found their way around the other boy’s neck as they began to swing back and forth. Their lips met at some point and didn’t leave each other until the song was over.

“I’m exhausted.” Matteo noted as they step out of each other’s arms. His body was burning up and all he could think about was smoking and opening the windows in his room. David noticed the sudden change in him and took a step back, giving him some space. “I don’t know how to not feel like this.” Matteo mumbled, taking the pre-rolled blunt and popping it between his lips as he walked over to the balcony, opening the door and letting the cold air rush in. David followed behind him, watching the other boy closely, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. “Sometimes I’m on top of the world,” He looked at David, “like dancing with you just now, was the most beautiful thing of the night and suddenly this feeling takes over and I can’t control it and I ruin everything.” He’s so out of breath, so lost in his own head that he forgets to light the blunt, takes a drag before angrily throwing the blunt on the floor. “Fuck.” That made David smile. He bent down, picked it up and gently took the lighter out of Matteo’s hands. “Just calm down.” With those words in mind, he lit and handed the blunt back to his boyfriend. Matteo finally took a drag, exhaling and feeling all the anger disappear. He turned to David who was leaning against the wall and took a step forward. His left hand took hold of David’s chin before he pulled him in for a kiss. Their bodies were pressed together and their kisses were hot and eager. David’s hand’s reached under Matteo’s sweater feeling the boy’s chest and stomach, his hips and sides, his back. “Take it off.” Matteo managed to mumbled during breathes but David understood. Again, he reached under his boyfriends’ sweater and pulled it up over his head, exposing Matteo’s pale skin to the cold air once more. David took a moment to admire the boy in front of him, but Matteo had other plans. His lips moved to David’s neck, he sucked and bit at the delicate skin, making David moan. “Fuck.” Suddenly, Matteo’s bedroom door opened and a sleepy looking Han’s stood there and looked at the two of them. “I’m happy for the two of you, I really am, but could you keep it down, please. Some of us are trying to sleep.” “Sorry Han’s.” Matteo mumbled as David hid his blushing face in Matteo’s neck, his hands pressed flush against the other boy’s chest. “I really truly am happy for you.” Han’s noted again, “Good night sweat boys.” He added before he closed the door leaving the two boys standing there breathless. Matteo’s hands found their way onto David’s exposed hips before he let his head rest on the boy’s shoulder. “Damn. He always comes in when it gets fun.” He exhaled with a laugh. “Lets actually go to bed though.” He added with a breath before he kissed David gently.

Together they crawled into bed, David resting his head on Matteo’s chest, his fingers moving aimlessly around his naked torso. Eventually he pulled the blanket over the two of them, letting his arm slide around Matteo’s neck, his hand resting on the boy’s face to pull him in for a kiss. “Never leave me again.” Matteo whispered into the kiss. “I won’t” David replied, pulling himself closer to Matteo, his head buried in the side of the other's neck. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBH i just really love David and Matteo. they have my whole heart


End file.
